Paper transport devices which can be used for endless webs and for individual sheets are known. One such known paper transport device, disclosed in European Pat. No. EP-A2-0-099-120, consists of an attachable assembly which, in its horizontal position, transports via the tractors for edge-perforated endless webs and, in its vertical position, transports individual sheets. For individual sheets, however, it is further necessary to place an additionally attachable transport device on the attachable assembly. Such double attachable assemblies cannot be readily manufactured or mounted with sufficient accuracy and result in impermissibly large tolerances. Moreover, because of the need for additional parts, this manner of construction results in a large amount of fabrication work and thus in high costs. The high mounting expenses are also disadvantageous. Furthermore, any required adjustment of the individual parts during mounting is difficult to carry out.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a printer device for the transport of different recording supports--such as edge-perforated endless paper webs, unperforated endless webs, individual sheets, carbon sets and sets of forms--having a minimum number of parts, the expenses of mounting or attaching the transport device also being taken into account.